User blog:Juggernaut2019/How to Pay and Play on a Low Budget
In a game where paying players are the best off, it may be tempting to grab some cash, dump it in the good ol’ Pixonic economy, and get some sweet components for favorite robots and weapons, speed up some upgrading, or try your luck in chests or the Royale. However, unless you are completely blind (and if you are and can play War Robots and read this blog, I’m duly impressed) it may come to your attention that everything is overpriced, and if you are tempted to use a bit of moolah or have a gaming addiction, can cause a serious financial setback if you aren’t careful. Here I quote a conversation between I and one of my clanmates (whose username and ID are confidential) to illustrate this pretty serious economy problem. “I spent $2000 on what I have in my 2 hangars right now. It’s a scam scheme... I’ve been playing a few years. Money over time. No more, though... I’m a fool. I learned hard... Gaming addict.” I take a look at his profile. My clanmate is in Master I, has two hangars, and has mainly component bots and weapons between the levels of 9 and 12, with a few silver, gold, and WP weapons thrown in the mix. He has spent over two grand to get this hangar. I, on the other hand, am only two leagues below him, securely in Master III with mainly component bots and weapons between the levels of 7 and 9, while only spending less than 10 dollars. In no way do I mean to elevate p2w players by saying this, but this is utterly ridiculous. So, if you are thinking about paying, how can you avoid being like my clanmate while still receiving enough for your purchase to be somewhat worth it? With update 4.5 soon arriving, Pixonic has planned to make many robots and weapons previously only attainable via the purchase of components by silver or real currency also be acquired by using gold. If this is going to happen, then gold may very well become a valuable currency again. But how can you get gold for a very inexpensive price? The answer lies in the offers and bonus tasks section. when purchasing gold, ALWAYS wait until you get the 600 Au for $0.99 offer. In addition, make sure that the “make any payment” bonus task is worth 500 gold. In this way, you get 1100 gold for merely $0.99. This bonus task takes several weeks to fully reload, so if you follow this pattern you should end up spending very little, although it does still add up, so be very careful, and don’t buy anything else that is offered- it simply won’t have that input to output ratio, leaving you disappointed and your pockets empty. This blog is a work in progress- if you have any other stories, suggestions, or criticisms of my work, feel free to let me know in the comments. It’s more appreciated if you do than don’t. (Heck, I could even change the blog to why you shouldn’t even pay for anything if I get enough feedback). Category:Blog posts